


Let’s work this out.

by earpity



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpity/pseuds/earpity
Summary: This story is gonna hurt to write cause I love wayhaught but I ship wavsita soo yeah. Wavsita shippers this story is for you. Enjoy ❤️Waverly is struggling in her relationship with Nicole haught, the newly crowned purgatory sheriff. They’ve been fighting on and off for a while and Nicole seems to be prioritizing her job over her fiancé. When Waverly walks into a cafe and meets a woman named Rosita that’s when her life changed.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Waverly Earp
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly opened her eyes only to see her fiancé Nicole shuffling around their room getting ready for work. She sat up and smiled sweetly at her soon to be wife. They haven’t been on the best terms lately but how can she stay mad at Nicole. She’s perfect... but even perfection can sometimes be flawed. “Morning cutie.” Waverly said to Nicole. Nicole sighed harshly. “Have you seen my work badge?” She said, completely ignoring what the brunette said to her. Waverly frowned, but she got out of bed to help her look for her badge. “Someone’s a bit grumpy this morning.” Waverly joked as she stepped on something on the floor. She looked down and saw that it was Nicole’s badge, broken from the pressure of her own foot. She picked it up and held it in her hand. “ shit.. babe I’m so sorry. I didn’t see it on the floor.” Waverly frowned again. Nicole looked up from searching and took the broken pieces of her badge from Waverlys hand. A look of frustration washed over the redheads face as she turned away from Waverly and left the room without saying anything. Waverly sighed and sat on their bed. Ever since she got that damn sheriffs position at work she stopped being the caring and loving person she was and turned into a annoyed and stressed version of her. The brunette thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of the homesteads front door. And she left...

Later that day Waverly showered and got dressed and headed downstairs. She was greeted by Dolls and Wynonna cuddling on the couch watching tv.  
“Look who’s finally come downstairs” Dolls teased, looking at Waverly come down the stairs. Waverly smirked. “ looks like you two had a good morning.” Wynonna turned to look at Waverly, she studied the younger brunette. “Babygirl everything ok?” Wynonna asked.  
Waverly looked up from her phone and gave a nod. “Yeah I’m fine.”  
“Oh yeah and haught cop left in a hurry this morning. She didn’t even say bye to us.” Wynonna said.  
Waverly rolled her eyes and looked back at her phone. She texted Nicole an apology, hoping she’d get a response. She sighed and grabbed her purse and opened the homestead door. “ I’m headed to the cafe down the street guys, I’ll be back soon. Love you both.”  
Dolls and Wynonna smiled and said goodbye.

At the cafe Waverly ordered her usual, a vegan chocolate croissant and some coffee. She sat down near the window waiting for her order to be called. She couldn’t help but notice when a beautiful woman walked into the cafe. She had dark hair and she was wearing some shorts and a tank top. The woman ordered and turned around to find a seat when they made eye contact. The woman smiled sweetly at her and walked over to the  
brunette.  
“Hello.” The woman said smiling.  
Waverly smiled back and did a little wave. Her mood was still down from her encounter with Nicole earlier. “ What’d you get? I got their vegan chocolate croissants, they’re to die for!” The woman said.  
“I got the same thing.” Waverly replied.  
The woman smiled and stretched out her hand. “I’m Rosita.”  
Waverly smiled and shook her hand “I’m Waverly it’s nice to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2: Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets to know Rosita and some minor feelings arise.

Rosita and Waverly carried on a friendly conversation until the brunettes order was called. After talking to the friendly woman Waverlys mood improved. She stood up and so did Rosita. “ It was nice talking to you, maybe you’d wanna hang out some time?” Rosita said fiddling with her fingers. Waverly smiled and was quite frankly caught off guard.  
Is she.. flirting with me? The younger brunette thought to herself. She pushed her thoughts to the side and answered Rosita. “Ofcourse!” Waverly said enthusiastically. Rosita was about to say something when she was interrupted by her order being called. Rosita smiled and slid a piece of paper into Waverly’s hand. “I’ll text you later, cutie.” Rosita said, winking at Waverly before walking off. The woman took her order and payed then left the shop, but not before glancing at Waverly one last time and smirking.  
Waverly stood in place, staring at the piece of paper with the woman’s number in her hand. Wow she’s really, really pretty. The brunette thought and smiled. She stuffed the paper in her pocket and went to the counter and payed for her order.

When Waverly returned home the first thing she was greeted with was the pleasant smell of something being cooked in the kitchen. She set her things down, her mind still racing from her encounter with Rosita. She walked into the kitchen and saw Dolls stirring a pot and Wynonna with her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his waist from behind.  
“Hey guys.” Waverly said, startling Wynonna.”  
“Hey Waverly.” Dolls said happily. “Hey Waves” Wynonna said. “ Guess what I’m making!” Dolls said in a singing voice.  
“Hmm... is it the vegan stew you were trying to learn!” Waverly said happily.  
Dolls nodded and Wynonna smirked. Wynonna let go of Dolls and walked over to Waverly.  
“You ok babygirl? You look like you have a lot on your mind.” Wynonna said putting her arms around Waverlys neck. Waverly smiled at Wynonna. “Yeah I’m fine sis.”  
“Is everything ok between you and haught cop?” Wynonna asked sternly. “Because you know just because she’s your fiancé now doesn’t mean I won’t still beat her ass.” Wynonna said. Dolls burst out laughing. Wynonna looking back at him smirking. Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled. She felt her phone buzzing in her pocket.  
“Ahh!” Dolls yelped out. Wynonna left Waverly to go see what was wrong. “Ahh man.” Dolls was frowning, he had spilled the stew all over the stove.  
“You clumsy asshole.” Wynonna said through laughs. Waverly grabbed her phone out of her pocket and saw it was Nicole. She smiled and went on the homestead porch.

“Hey baby.. is everything ok?” Waverly said, hoping Nicole wasn’t still upset at her about the badge incident.  
“Hey Waves, I was thinking.. since it’s Friday night we should have a date night. We haven’t had one of those in a while.” Nicole said, her voice sounded a mix of tired and upbeat.  
This caught Waverly off guard, it was totally random. But she was happy that Nicole was finally paying some attention to her. “Sure babe whatever you wanna do.” Waverly smiled.  
“Ok, I’ll be home at seven, I’ll get a shower and change and then we can leave ok?”  
“Ok, love you” Waverly replied.  
“I love you too.” Nicole said before hanging up. 

Nothing can go wrong.. can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and tell me if you liked it and if there’s anything I can work on!


	3. And...we f*cked up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole’s date turns into a double date when Rosita and her boyfriend happen to be at the same restaurant. Waverly and Rosita make some mistakes.

Rosita stared at her phone hoping she’d get something.. a phone call or text.. anything from Waverly. But there was nothing. She sighed and sat her phone down next to her on her bed when her boyfriend walked into her room.   
“Rosita why aren’t you ready for our dinner date yet?! I’m already dressed and you’re just lying in bed. Come on we’re going to your favorite vegan restaurant ARENT you excited?!” Derek complained.   
Rosita sighed and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom without saying anything to him. I don’t know why I’m still with this man.. I already caught him cheating on me two months ago. He didn’t see me and I didn’t say anything about it. I can’t lose him he’s all I’ve got. My family disowned me when they found out I was bisexual, and then Derek and I started dating.   
I began to change into my favorite dress, maybe this would cheer me up a bit, even if I know he doesn’t really love me. I was hoping the cute brunette at the cafe would get back to me.. but I guess she wasn’t interested. Rosita thought to herself.  
She opened her bathroom door and walked out to her boyfriend. “Wow babe you look beautiful, you ready?” He asked.  
Rosita nodded.

At the homestead Waverly stood near her bedroom window looking out for Nicole. She was already dressed in her favorite shirt and jeans. She had her phone and the paper with Rositas number in her hand. She’s been battling with herself all day as the whether or not she should call her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Nicole pull up outside the homestead. She smiled, and went downstairs to greet her.  
When Waverly got downstairs Wynonna had already beat her to the door. Dolls was in him and Wynonna’s bedroom.  
“Hey sis.” Waverly said, causing Wynonna to turn around and face the younger brunette. Wynonna smirked and said Hi back. Waverly went and stood next to Wynonna as they both watched Nicole come out of her cruiser. Nicole smiles when she sees them.  
“Haught cop! How was work.” Wynonna said as Nicole stepped into the house, closing the door behind her.   
“Stressful as always.” Nicole sighed. She then noticed that Waverly was already dressed. “Somebody was excited for a our date huh.” She said as she walked upstairs. Waverly followed behind her, leaving Wynonna standing at the door looking at them weirdly.   
“You ok?” Waverly asked Nicole. Nicole nodded before walking into the bathroom and closing the door of the brunette. She heard the shower turn on.  
Waverly sat down awkwardly on her bed and waited for Nicole.

When Nicole and Waverly reached their favorite vegan restaurant and sat down in their seats Waverly had already accepted that tonight wouldn’t be about her. Nicole was already constantly checking her phone about work. Waverly sighed and examined people in the restaurant. She saw a woman and two men sitting together laughing and having a good time, a man and women looking at their menus. And that’s when she saw her. The table right next to Waverly and Nicole.. there sat Rosita and some dude. Waverly looked closer to make sure that it was actually Rosita. Yep, it is her. Rosita was on her phone and the dude with her was talking to her and she seemed to be paying no attention to him. Waverly must’ve been staring too hard because Rosita looked up from her phone and looked in Waverlys direction. Waverly quickly looked away and looked back at Nicole. Nicole was still staring at her phone.  
Now Waverly could sense Rosita staring back at her. “Hey! Waverly!” She heard Rosita say. She looked at Rosita and she was smiling and waving. When Rosita noticed Nicole her expression seemed to have changed. But not for long. She motioned for Waverly to come over to her table.  
Waverly smiled and waved back, she looked at Nicole who was still checking for work. She sighed and looked back and got up from the table and walked over to Rosita and brought her chair with her. Nicole looked up and questioned where she was going.  
“Let’s go eat with my friend over there, I’ll introduce you.” Waverly said, leaving without giving Nicole a chance to protest.  
Waverly sat down next to Rosita, Nicole dragging her chair behind her and sitting down to who she assumed was Rositas boyfriend.   
“Hey Waverly, it’s really nice to see you again.” Rosita smiled and hugged Waverly. God she smells so good, Waverly thought. “It’s nice to see you again too Rosi.” Waverly smiled then cringed at what she had just called the woman. “I’m sorry, are you ok with me calling you that?” Waverly clarified. Rosita smiled and nodded. Rositas boyfriend cleared his throat.   
“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself to you! I’m Waverly and that’s my fiancé Nicole.” The younger brunette said. Nicole briefly looked up at her phone and smiled at the man, not even acknowledging Rosita. Rosita shifted in her chair, the word “fiancé” ruining her whole night.   
The waiter came to their table and everyone ordered. Waverly and Rosita were talking about all sorts of things, laughing and having a fun time, Rositas boyfriend occasionally butting in the conversation trying to make himself feel important. Rosita constantly touching Waverlys thigh was making her feel things. Waverly excused herself from the table to the bathroom.  
If it weren’t for Rosita I wouldn’t have enjoyed tonight, Waverly thought to herself. She was alone in the restaurant bathroom, about to go in a stall to compose herself, when she heard the door to the bathroom open.   
“You alright cutie?” She heard Rositas voice echo through the bathroom.   
Every time Rosita calls her that, it turns her on even more. Holy shit Waverly, you’re with Nicole! You shouldn’t be thinking like this.. Waverly thought to herself.   
Rosita walked to where Waverly was. “are you having fun?” Rosita asked, wrapping her hands around Waverlys waist and looking her in the eyes. Waverly could feel her cheeks turning red. She couldn’t say anything but “yep”   
Rosita looked away from Waverly to examine the bathroom, she than looked back at Waverly and pushed her into the stall she was about to go into.  
“Rosi.. w-“ Waverly couldn’t finish her words as she felt Rositas lips on hers.  
Rosita pulled away quickly, her face just as red as she pictured her own face to be.   
“I-I’m sorry. I should’ve asked you before I did that.” Rosita said trying to pull her arms off Waverlys waist, but Waverly grabbed her arms and held them in place. Waverly began kissing Rositas lips. They began to make out in the bathroom stall. Rosita had Waverly pinned against the wall.   
Rositas lips moved from kissing Waverlys lips to her neck, causing quiet moans to escape from the brunettes mouth.   
Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened. “Waverly, the fuck are you doing in here?” They heard Nicole’s voice echo through the bathroom. Rosita and Waverly froze.  
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy and please comment!


End file.
